


no added ingredients

by MapleAppleBittle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Jack and Eric's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kitchen

The moonlight filters in through the kitchen window just right and Eric finds himself thinking,  _I hope this is forever_. 

They're dancing, in the kitchen of Jack's apartment in Providence. There is no music. Just Eric, pressed against Jack's chest. Feeling his heart beat, solid and warm. It's exactly the thing no one would expect from Canadian hockey-bot Jack Zimmermann and exactly the thing Eric never thought he would get to have. 

There's a shaky exhale, almost as if Jack can hear what he's thinking.

"I love you," Jack says quietly, just for the two of them.

"I love you, too," Eric says back. 

There are no more words. They really don't need any. 


	2. staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack just cannot stop staring at Bitty.

Jack just _cannot_ stop staring at Bitty. 

He can't help it, not really. Eric Bittle's smile is like a work of art. Jack has never been so captivated by another human being until now. If they were a normal couple, this would not be a bad thing.

They are not a normal couple. 

He thinks about it, sometimes, what it would be like if they were. In a perfect world, he would be able to walk out in public holding Bitty's hand without the threat of-  _everything_ that comes with being a relatively well known NHL player. He wants it so bad it hurts sometimes. 

But Jack knows he can't and that hurts even worse.

The staring, though. He knows he shouldn't, that it will give away their secret if he keeps it up. But he has never known anyone like Eric Bittle and he just. Can't stop. Bitty is smart, and so, so kind. Bitty is brave. Bitty is everything Jack wishes he could be, and though it made him jealous at first, Jack would not trade this for the world. 

So, yeah.

Let them watch him stare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nothing but pure, unadulterated fluff #sorrynotsorry


End file.
